


A ride

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was rewatching ep 78, and I thought, "What if she said yes to his offer of a ride?", and this was born.</p><p>This is also my first LBD fic, so if I'm inaccurate in terms of characters, I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A ride

"May I offer you a ride?" he asked, turning back to her with a smile. 

"Oh, that's- that's alright, I can walk," she said. 

"I-" he started. "I really would like to. Lizzie."

"Oh," she said. 

"I just-" he turned away, blushing slightly. "Never mind."

"You just what?" she questioned.

"I just- I'd just like to spend more time with you. If that's okay, of course..." he trailed off.

Lizzie seemed caught by surprise. She looked down at her lap, then back up at him. "Well, um, in that case, I- thank you."

"It's no problem," he replied. "Would you like to..." he gestured to the camera.

"Yeah," she said loudly, and reached to turn it off. 

He stood up and put on his jacket, smoothing it nervously while Lizzie started putting stuff away. After what seemed like a long time, but was probably only a minute or so, Lizzie grabbed her purse and stood still. 

Before he could think about what he was doing, he extended his arm to her, and after a moment's hesitation, she took it, holding onto his suddenly oversensitive hand. 

They walked down to the parking lot, and walked over to his car.

"You- drive a Mercedes," she said when she saw his car. 

"Yes," he replied. "Um..." he clicked the unlock button on his key and the car's lights flashed as the doors unlocked. 

She silently opened the passenger door and sat down, while he started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"Where exactly are you meeting your...Dr. Gardiner?" he asked.

She listed the name of a restaurant, and he quickly calculated the best way to get her there. As he drove, they were both silent- William was still slightly overjoyed at the fact that he was spending time with Lizzie, while she seemed to be trying to talk but not being able to come up with anything.

Eventually, they pulled up to the restaurant. "Um, thanks for the ride," Lizzie said.

"It was no problem," he replied. "Ah- do you, um, how are you getting home?" 

"I'll- I'll manage," she said. Suddenly she reached over and grasped his arm. "But thanks." With that, she quickly got out of the car and hurried inside the restaurant. 

"You're welcome," William murmured to the silent car.

His phone chimed, and he picked it up to see that Gigi had sent a text. *How was it?*

He smiled. *Good. Want to go out for dinner?*


End file.
